percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Seven
The Legion of Thieves ' 'Children of Fey and Night Encanto Maximilian Martell ' Dawn and Lissa dashed out of the bar like bats out Hades. They were followed closely by a teenager with dark brown hair and a close-cropped beard. He had large scar on his face and blood soaked the front of his shirt. I could hear a loud commotion behind them and it seemed to be getting louder. They ran past me and I sprinted to catch up. Dawn made a quick introduction telling me the guys name was Trey and that he had information about Princess Alyssa. Before I could ask any questions I heard somesome behind us shout: "Don't let him get away!"I turned and saw vampires pouring out of Suckerstone Bar. I ran faster and managed to pull out my phone, speed dialing Xaro. "Hello?" He asked. "Open a bloody portal we got Vampires on our tails!" I shouted into my phone. "Ow alright, alright where are you guys?" "Coming up on the corner of Chestnut and South 34th street! Make it fast!" I replied, I hung up and started running faster. Ahead of us a swirling portal of darkness opened up in the middle of the street. Dawn grabbed Trey by the arm and dragged him through the portal. I was about to jump through when Lissa screamed. I looked back and saw two vampires holding her by the arms. "Let. Her. Go!" I shouted unleashed beams of light from my hands. The beams blasted the vampires in the face and they let go of Lissa, clutching their faces before running off. Lissa scrambled to her feet and ran to me. I pulled out my spear as more and more vampires began to surround us. I twirled my spear and began blasting any vampires that got too close to Lissa or myself. Lissa managed to reach me but by then we were completely surrounded. We stood back-to-back, Lissa had her stake poised to strike and my spear glowed with golden light. The portal was only a few meters away but a wall of blood suckers stood in our way. Several cautiously approached the portal, wondering where it lead to. If they went through the Legion would be over run. I knew Xaro would hold the portal open until we came through but if ten, twenty, thirty vampires came with us... we could all wind up dead. I raised my spear and a ball of light formed above the tip. The ball exploded, bathing the area in light. The vampires screamed, their skin started to blister and burn. They ran, allowing Lissa and I to jump through the portal. After a few seconds of twisting stomachs and cold shivers we arrived at the Legion's front door. Xaro lowered his hands and the portal disappeared. "Thanks Xaro." Lissa said taking a shaky breath. "What happened back there?" He asked. "What do you think? Vampires tried to kill us!" I said helping Lissa inside. Xaro informed us that Dawn and Pratt had taken Trey to the meeting room for interrogation and that we should join them as soon as we were able. Lissa demanded she was fine and set off down the hall. Xaro threw up his hands in exasperation and we followed her down the hall. When we walked into the meeting room we found Pratt and Dawn sitting at the table across from Trey. They appeared to be in the middle of a tarot reading and Pratt had entered a trance like state, he was staring at the ceiling but pulling out cards and rattling them off. "Your past: the Emperor, Justice inverted, Death, the Magician. Your present: the Tower, the Fool, the Lovers. Your future..." Pratt seemed to come out of his trance, pulling a final card from his deck. "The Sun." Trey's face went paler than I thought possible. I thought the Sun was a good card but to a vampire it was probably the worst in the deck. "Pratt, put the cards away. We have business to attend to." Xaro said taking his seat at the head of the table. Lissa sat next to Dawn and, out of sympathy, I sat next to Trey. "Now Trey," Xaro said lacing his fingers together. "Would you mind telling us about yourself? Pratt's abilities with the tarot are good but they don't provide details." Trey hesitated a few moments, considering how much he should tell us. Eventually he opened up and his life story poured out. "My full name is Trystan Gregor Raphael, my friends gave me Trey as a nickname I was born in the late fifteen-hundreds in a kingdom what is know apart of Germany. My father was the king and I was his first born son. I was tried and condemned for a crime I did not commit..." "What was the crime?" Dawn asked. Xaro gave her a hard stare and she sunk back in her chair. "You don't have to answer that Trey." Xaro stated. "But please continue." "It's alright," Trey assured him. "I was charged with kidnapping the princess of a neighboring kingdom. She was found dead in my chambers, but I swear I didn't killer. I had only met her once before." He paused looking at Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes. "My trial lasted for nearly a month as I argued my case. In the end I was sentenced to life in prison. However the girl's father decided that punishment was too light. In the dead of night he had his men break me out of my cell and take me deep into the forest. There I was beaten over and over again and eventually left there to die." "I'm sensing at pattern here." Pratt muttered. Dawn elbowed him and the two snickered. "Do I have to ask the two of you to leave?" Xaro growled, Dawn and Pratt's chairs began to slide back by themselves until the two fell silent. Xaro then nodded to Trey. "After they left, I lay there alone on the cold ground slowly dying, blood was everywhere. Hours later a man appeared before me, I thought it was Death come to take my soul away. The stranger offered to take the pain away and give me revenge on those who had tortured me. I was so delirious and close to dying I accepted." Trey continued. "This stranger was your Maker, correct?" Lissa asked. "Yes," Trey answered. "He was the one who Turned me. After I was resurrected I recognized him as one of the judges at my trial..." "What was his name?" Xaro asked cutting Trey short. Trey shifted nervously in his seat weighing his option of giving up the identity of the one who made him a vampire. "His name is Alexander Maekar." Trey confessed. "He is the Vampire Lord of North America." "Lovely." Xaro muttered. "So after you were Turned, you took your revenge on your would-be-killers. Then You and Alexander went into hiding and eventually made your way to America. Once there he established himself as... Lord right?" "Correct," Trey confirmed. "There are Seven Vampire Lords, one for each continent, two in Asia, Antarctica is neutral territory. The Lords are responsible for maintaining order in their territory. They meet once a year to discuss the events taking place in their realm." Xaro seemed impressed and thanked Trey for sharing his knowledge. "Now I have a question for you: What were you doing at the Suckerstone Bar? I'm grateful for you saving my life but you've peeked my interest." Trey must've been playing innocent. He had to have recognized us from the Fairy court. I cleared my throat and, after a silent conversation with Xaro, decided to be honest with him. "We were sent to locate Princess Alyssa Morganna Rain. During our... altercation in Faerie you dropped a piece of paper with the Suckerstone Bar's address." Trey sank low in his seat. Unfortunately the shadow's couldn't swallow him up like Dawn or Xaro. "Look Trey," Lissa said reaching her hand across the table to touch Trey's hand. "This doesn't look good for you. Queen Visania hates vampires, she is ruthless and will do whatever it takes to get her daughter back. Also, other vampires, your own people, don't believe in this relationship. It would be best if you tell us where Alyssa is so everything can walk away happy." "But I won't be happy! Alyssa won't be happy!" Trey shouted rising from his chair. "The two of us, we're in love! When I'm with her it's like my heart is beating again!" "Trey," Xaro spoke looking down at his hands. For the first time I noticed a golden ring on his finger. "You're lucky your heart doesn't have to work. Because fairies love nothing more than to manipulate you emotions and then break your heart into a million pieces." ''Is he speaking from experience? ''I wondered. Before I could ask him, Trey jumped to his feet. "You're wrong! We are in love and no one is going to break us apart!" He stared hard at Dawn and Pratt. Immediately they were on there feet. Pratt flipped Lissa's chair over, then threw a card laced with razors at me. I was so startled I fell back in my chair to avoid getting my throat slit. Trey ran for the exit, Xaro tried to stop him but Dawn thrust out her hands shooting beams of darkness at him. Xaro raised his hands and deflected the blasts. I made it to my feet but Lissa was already fighting with Pratt. Xaro and Lissa both looked at me and shouted "Go!'" I took off down the hall after Trey. I made it to the foyer in record time but Trey was no where in sight. The doors had been thrown wide open. I ran outside and looked around, the lights of the HQ revealed Trey's footprints in the gravel driveway. They ended five meters from the front door. I looked up, he must've flown off. I whistled and Myriah circled overhead. "Patrol the area, see if you can find Trey!" I shouted. Myriah hovered for a moment and tilted her head almost asking ''Who? I rolled my eyes. "Vampire, about two meters tall, brown hair, beard, scar on his face. Go!" Myriah flapped her wings and flew higher in the air before heading south. I watched her until she was out of sight. I sighed and then remembered Xaro and Lissa were fighting Dawn and Pratt. I ran back into the HQ and burst into the Meeting room expecting a full on battle. However Xaro and Lissa already had the situation undercontrol. Pratt and Dawn were chained to two chairs while Xaro knelt in front of them. They struggled against their restraints but the chains held tight. Lissa was leaning against the table, her arms crossed. I stood next to her and asked if she was okay. "Yeah I'm alright. Where's Trey?" She asked "He got away, I've got Myriah patroling the area but I doubt she'll find him. What happened to Dawn and Pratt." I asked. "Trey Hypnotized them." She explained. "It's a vampire ability called Encanto. He must've done it when they were alone with him incase he needed to escape. Xaro's working on bringing them out of it." I nodded and we sat there watching Xaro break the Encanto. After ten minutes Dawn and Pratt stopped struggling and seemed to fall asleep. Xaro stood and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, I've managed to remove the Encanto and put them to sleep for a little while. They should be fine when they wake up." He explained. "So what are we going to about Trey? He escaped and we have no way of locating him." Lissa asked. Xaro shrugged. "I'm not sure." He confessed. "We could ask his Maker?" I suggested. Xaro looked like I smacked him. "That could work... Or it could get all of you killed!" "Do you have a better idea?" I asked. Xaro thought for a moment then regretfully shook his head. "I'll have Catt dig up everything she can find on Alexander Maekar..." "Already done Xaro." Catt spoke, several images appeared on the screen at the front of the room. One appeared to be portrait of him another showed a large mansion, others were copies of old documents. "Alexander Maekar, Vampire Lord of North America. Emmigrated to the United States almost three-hundred years ago, he was rich when he arrived and has amassed an even greater fortune. His residence is in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Tomorrow night he is hosting a Masquerade ball at his home." "Is there anything you can't figure out?" Xaro wondered. "Would you like to know the type of underwear he buys?" She replied. Lissa and I broke laughing and Xaro thanked Catt. "Alright the two of you get some sleep. We'll meet in the morning to discuss your plans for the party. I'll take Dawn and Pratt to the infrmary." Xaro explained before dismissing us. '''Chapter Eight Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Children of Fey and Night Category:The Legion of Thieves